Fish Cakes and Sunshine (NarutoxHinata)
by yudeauhina
Summary: What if you were given the chance to be your crush's boyfriend? Would you still be there even though it hurts? It hurts because you know he doesnt love you and never ever will. Or so you thought.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was wondering about the streets of Konoha, when she saw Ichiraku's stall, she remembered the yellow-spiked boy who loves ramen as much as he loves his dream. Naruto Uzumaki.

The dreamer.

The man she loved.

She loved him since their academy days, and still does. He was the source of her inspiration to never give up and be stronger 'because if Naruto wasn't there for her, she'd never know what she would do without him. Everyone looked at him before, like he was unwanted, and makes him feel that way too. She then remembered _"Shouldn't he be returning home from his mission right about now?"_

She then saw the person she'd least expect to meet, Sakura. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's girlfriend. It's not like she hates her, it's just that she feels uncomfortable around her, I mean, who wouldn't? Even though, Hinata confessed her love for Naruto, during the fight with Pain, he just told Hinata to take a step back and know her feelings first, she wanted to reason out to him that she already knows about what he feels for him, but the problem was, she was just too afraid to say anything and just agreed.

**A/N: At this time, Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village of Konoha and was welcomed with open arms of all the citizens.**

After that little talk with Naruto, Sakura made her own confession as well, Naruto who was still head-over-heels for the Haruno girl, didn't think about anything else and decided to date Sakura after the whole mess was over and done with.

After that, Hinata and Naruto barely talked to one another, Hinata who was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was busy taking care of all the calamities caused by the war, because she was still a member of one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha, and her father was greatly lazy and was not that physically healthy (people grow old you know xD) and decided to hold a competition against Hanabi and Hinata, to test them who would be the proper heiress, but she still hold the Heiress title, after that and would take months to recover, she had little help from Hanabi of course.

**A/N: Let's just assume that Neji didn't die here like he did in the manga or if ever in the upcoming series. What did I do to revive him again, simple, during the war, me, the author, was secretly sneaking up on Kabuto and I watched him when he performed the Reanimation Jutsu, but unfortunately for him, I made something better, to bring one's body, soul and heart completely from eternal sleep, that took a lot of chakra, but I don't care, I just love Neji-kun so much, I would do anything to save him because… I love Neji-sama, but UNlucky me, he already belongs to Tenten, but who knows, a real Neji might be somewhere around this universe, just FOR ME.**

"Hinata-Chan!"- Sakura shouted with a wave at Hinata, she seemed to be happy because Naruto had finished his mission and was returning as we speak.

"S-Sakura c-chhan, Ohayo." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata, you have a bruise in your arm!" Sakura shouted when she saw Hinata's bruise.

"Probably from training earlier, don't worry about me Sakura-chan."Hinata said reassuringly.

"Did Neji train with you again, because, if he did, I'm going to pummel him to the ground for what he did to you?" Sakura said angrily.

Hinata needed to admit it, despite the recent events, Sakura stayed the same, she still treated her well, she was so thankful that Sakura never treated her bad, despite her confession.

**A/N: Why the hell would she be angry, you confessed to Naruto first, you know. I mean a proper confession.**

**Hinata: No, Nic-Chan, it's fine with me, because you're still going to make some twists to the story right?**

**A/N: Of course, Hinata-Chan, because if I didn't, this wouldn't be a NaruHina fanfic anyway, but stop giving our readers spoilers, Hinata-sama, they might stop reading it and find it a little redundant and stop reading, and I'll forever be an unsuccessful author :( **

**Hinata: Hai! Gomewo-sai, Nic-Chan, I got a little too excited. (Did I spell it right? -_-)**

**A/N : Oh you know, I can't stand you, well, anyways, back to the story people!**

Hinata: No need to do that Sakura-chan. Neji didn't do anything, it was father.

Sakura: H-Hiashi H-Hyuuga?! He trained you again? I thought he was injured by the war, well it's Hiashi Hyuuga, you're talking about he could do anything.

Hinata: What is that, Sakura-Chan? Hinata pointed to the box of instant ramen Sakura was bringing.

Sakura: Oh, these? These are for Naruto-kun, I figured out that after his mission he would absolutely be hungry.

Hinata: I think Naruto would prefer Ichiraku's better.

Sakura: Huh? You're right, Hinata-Chan, I'm such a lousy girlfriend, it's as if you know him better than I do. Sakura chuckled to herself.

Hinata: I didn't mean to offend you or anything, Sakura-chan. Sorry.

Sakura: It's okay Hinata-Chan, you were just really trying to help me out, you know what people say, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Hinata: So, I've been told, so, how is Sasuke-kun nowadays?"

Sakura: He's recovering, slowly but surely. Now that you've mentioned it, Hinata, Sasuke lost a plentiful amount of blood during the war and really needs some blood right about know, I was thinking of returning to the hospital, and check on him. I just wanted to see if some has donated blood to him recently, but it's really not that urgent, we're just having some difficulty finding a blood type that is compatible with his, since there are really not many Type O's around and if there were, they wouldn't give Sasuke some, I guess he really isn't that completely welcomed to the community after all.

Hinata: Pitiful, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: What's your blood type, Hinata-Chan?

Hinata: Now that you mention it, it's O, Sakura!

Sakura: For sure? Then you could really help Sasuke out , Hinata-Chan, I mean, if you want to that's what I mean.

Hinata: Of course, Sakura, I would like to help Sasuke-kun.

Sakura: Oh, thank goodness, come with me Hinata-chan.

Hinata: O-okay, Sakura-chan.

Sakura and Hinata directly went to the hospital and donated blood to Sasuke. After that, there wasn't really much problem at all, they just needed to wait for Sasuke to wake up.

Sakura: Thank you a lot, Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Don't mention it, Sakura-Chan, you would do the same for me anyways, wouldn't you?

Sakura: Of course, I will.

Hanabi was running towards Hinata in a really fast manner. "Hinata nii-san! Hinata-sama!"

Hinata: What's the problem, Hanabi?

Hanabi: Hiashi-sama said that you should talk to him right now.

Hinata: Oh really, I'll follow, Hanabi.

Hinata: Sakura-Chan, I need to go.

Sakura: Sure, I understand, Bye.

Hinata and Hanabi ran really fast, who knows why their father would summon them and for what reason?

Sakura felt someone's hands cover her eyes.

"Who's there?"-Sakura said, nervously.

"It's your boyfriend, Sakura-Chan"- Naruto removed his hand from Sakura's eyes and looked at her sweetly.

"Naruto, you're back. Did you just arrive?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Naruto's reply. "What's that, Sakura?"

"Oh these? I bought some Ichiraku ramen, I thought we could eat some together, you know?" –Sakura.

"How thoughtful of you, Sakura."—Naruto.

"I didn't think of them, Hinata did." –Sakura.

Naruto: H-Hinata did?

Sakura: Yeah, I just talked to her earlier.

Naruto: Oh really?

Sakura: Y-Yeah.

Naruto remembered the last time he talked with Hinata, when she confessed to her and he rejected her feelings and went out with Sakura instead. He just didn't know what to say to her. But one thing was for sure she loved this pink-haired girl all wrapped in his arms.

But he can't help but feel guilty. He had been rejected by Sakura before, and it hurt, a lot. He couldn't blame Hinata if she felt the same.

_"Hinata probably hates me right now."_

**A/N: That's all for now, wait 'till the next chapter.**

**Hinata: Please read, comment and vote.**

**Naruto: I love Hinata! Well anyways just like Hinata said.**

**Hinata: You love me Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: I can't say it publicly 'because our lovey-dovey part hasn't started yet, but I do, Hinata-chan.**

**Hinata: I love you too Naruto :***

**Alittlebitclumsy: So, nobody loves the author here -_- (goes to the corner and cries)**

**Tobi: I love you Nic-Chan!**

**Alittlebitclumsy: Go away or else I'm going to kill you, Tobi! (*Rasengan*)**

**Tobi: Whaaaaaaaaaa! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Long Time No See.**

Hinata and Hanabi ran towards the Hyuuga mansion to her father's office, they knocked on his door, still catching their breaths from all that running.

*Knock, Knock*

Hiashi: Come in.

*Opens then closes door*

Hinata: You wanted to meet us, sir?

Hiashi: Hai, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Hanabi: What about it, sir?

Hiashi: I got a message from a distant clan member, he really was from Konoha and then he transferred to the Rain Village. *coughMADE-UPcough*

Hanabi: Oh really? I never knew we had relatives in the Rain Village. Is he coming to visit, you want us to make a welcome party, sir?

Hiashi: No, Hanabi.

_Hinata thought to herself "Why would father talk about this, he could've have waited for us to arrive, and why would he bring this up. He must be so old, he's getting lonely and needs someone to talk to._

Hiashi: He was a good ninja, a brilliant warrior on the battlefield. One of the greatest ninja of his youth. Well, anyways, he's an old man right now and I finally

persuaded him to train both of you.

Hinata: So, he's coming here to train us?

Hiashi: I'm afraid not. He's too old for traveling, you girls should be 30 years old when he arrives.

Hanabi: What do you mean, sir?

Hiashi: I'm sending you both of you out of Konoha.

Hanabi: What, only for a month or two right..sir?

Hiashi: No.

Hinata: How long?

Hiashi: A year, both of you should need more training, since I am in this state and not fit to train you, we will decide who runs the clan a year from now.

Hinata: A year?! But you can't even train us sir, he's older than you sir, isn't he? If you're not fit to train us then so is he.

Hiashi: Hinata! How dare you question my decisions, you should be so thankful, and that I still accept weaklings as family of the clan.

Hanabi: Hinata didn't mean it sir, when will we leave?

Hiashi: I was planning this week, but when the Fifth Hokage heard about this, she wouldn't let me. She wanted me to think it over and she wanted both of you to stay for a year.

Hanabi and Hinata left the room, both of them didn't want to go.

Hanabi noticed that Hinata was down and decided to cheer her up.

Hanabi: Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, Hanabi?

Hanabi: Cheer up, we still have a year in Konoha, you know?

Hinata: Yeah.

Hanabi: What we probably should do is to do things we never did.

Hinata: Yeah, you're absolutely right, Hanabi.

Hanabi: So cheer up.

Hinata: Yeah.

Naruto looked up to the sky with his arms behind his head, whistling. Everything was perfect, he had Sakura. Sasuke came back. He finally got what he wanted. He should probably do more training if he ever wanted to be the Sixth Hokage and there was more than enough time for that. Kakashi-sensei had Mei, so he was going to be a Kage's boyfriend from now on. Ino and Sai are doing well with one another, they were already together. Shikamaru had Temari. Neji and Tenten are already teachers in the Academy, deeply in love with one another. Gaara was a successful Kazekage and was stuck with all that paperwork. Chouji is managing his clan. Lee is doing training with Gai and seemed to be growing stronger these past few months. Shino is having a good relationship with his bugs right now and Kiba and Akamaru are doing great, Kiba has this crush on a girl but he still wouldn't budge on telling us who the "LUCKY CHICK" was though. Tsunade and all the other Kages were now friends and there was unity among all the Five Nations as of now. Naruto stopped walking when he noticed a girl who was crying near the cliff.

A/N: Yes, Naruto was in the woods.

"Hi-Hinata-c-Chan, is that you?"- Naruto was shocked when he noticed it was Hinata who was crying.

"N-Naru-ruto-k-kun?" -Hinata looked up and was shocked when she saw Naruto-kun coming towards her.

_"Of all people, why should it be him?!"_

"Hinata-Chan, why are you crying?"-Naruto said with a soft tone.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Naruto."—Hinata

She didn't know why but she got angry when it was Naruto who saw her. She felt angry, wanted to punch him and pummel him to the ground.

"You're still probably angry at me, no, Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata was shocked but she replied "Why should I be angry at you, Naruto-kun?"

"Maybe it's because I didn't consider your feelings well and dated Sakura." –Naruto.

"No, it's not about that, it doesn't mean that I like you doesn't mean that you should like me back, and I knew from the very start, you liked Sakura-Chan and not me." –Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata.."

Naruto was shocked and felt guilty as well. "Why are you crying Hinata?"

Hinata: Well, I have this huge problem at home, actually.

Naruto: Did your father do anything , Hinata?

Hinata: Not yet.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Hinata: He wants us to leave Konoha.

Naruto: He's banishing you?!

Hinata: No, he wants us to train. Hanabi and I, for training.

Naruto: Where are you gonna go, Hinata, and when?

Hinata: To the Rain Village, next year. An old relative is gonna train us.

Naruto: Oh really, that's sad Hinata, I'll miss you.

Hinata: I doubt that, you shouldn't, there are lots of people here around you, Naruto-kun of course you'll e more occupied around them.

Naruto: Anyways, I'll still miss you. You're my friend Hinata.

Hinata ached at these words.

_You're my friend Hinata._

Geez, could I be more than just a simple friend, Naruto-kun?!-Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto: Does Tsunade know you're leaving?

Hinata: Hai.

Naruto: Konoha 12?

Hinata: You're the first one to know, actually.

Naruto: Oh really, well Hinata it's getting really dark, you know? You want me to walk you home?

Hinata: No, I'm good. Bye Naruto.

Naruto: Bye Hinata, and oh..

Hinata: Yeah, Naruto?

Naruto: Long time, no see.

Hinata: Same to you.

_Naruto soon realized: "It's not so perfect, after all. Hinata would leave but she'll definitely come back. She has to."_

_A/N: That's it for now, well anyways, maybe I'll be posting this story to other sites too, ya know? So many NaruHina fans could read this. I'll give you the following links of the sites on where to read them, just send me a message, guys *o*_

_I need 20 votes before I start updating this again, and it would be awesome if you commented too. . :'_

**_Hinata: Please read, vote, comment and follow :'_**

**_Naruto: What Hinata said :D_**

**_Alittlebitclumsy: What they said!_**

_©All Rights Reserved._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Konoha 13.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Heyyo, people! Long Time, No See. Xoxo.**

Sakura 's in the hospital right now. She's been checking on Sasuke a lot. She cant help but feel a little concerned about Sasuke.

Sakura said "Sa-Sasuke-kun, when will you wake up?"

She then caressed Sasuke's skin and looked at his beautiful brows, she still loved him. She couldn't help but admit it to herself, she still loved Sasuke-kun. She thought she loved Naruto but she didn't, when they kissed, Sakura didn't feel fireworks or electricity passing through them. She wanted to break up with him, but she couldn't, Naruto was just too fragile, too good for her. Even though Sasuke was asleep, she still wanted to be with him. She liked taking care of him. She needed to tell Naruto she needed to end their relationship.

*Knock, Knock*

Sakura looked up at the hospital door and saw Fuzzy Brows, Neji and others

Sakura said "Lee-kun, Ohayo."

Lee said "Hello, Sakura-Chan the guys and I were wondering if Konoha 13 since Sai is a new member could hang out, it's been some time since we met up."

Sakura said "Oh, sure, Lee, I'd be happy to."

Sakura and the boys met up with Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sai and Shikamaru. Naruto was the only one not around.

Naruto said "Sorry, I came late. I brought us food!

Chouji said " Food? Oh goodie!"

Shikamaru said "Chouji, you're always eating! You're always eating you'll become two times the fatso you already are!"

Chouji replied " I'm not a fatso! I'm just pleasingly plump! I'm going to tell Temari you bullied me again!"

Shikamaru said "Stop! I didn't mean it, Chouji, I'm sorry. What could I do to make it up to you?"

Chouji smiled and said " Well... (evil laugh) Barbecue's on you then!"

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

_._

The day went fine and fun, the guys joked about each other, recalling past memories and even had thumb matches. Later on, Shikamaru treated them barbeque.

At the Barbeque Place:

Shikamaru looked at the fat man "Stop eating, Chouji! My budget's all messed up because of you!"

Chouji pretended to be teary-eyed and shouted" Oh, Temari!"

Shikamaru frowned "Oh stop! Better thank Temari for this one okay?!"

Chouji smiled "Oh sure!"

Kiba looked at the cieling "Goosh! I wish Akamaru was here."

Shino stared at him "Why didn't you bring him, anyways?"

Kiba placed his hands on the plate "Dogs aren't allowed."

Shino laughed to himself "Too bad, bug's aren't. Hehe."

Kiba said with irritation "Oh, stop it!"

Naruto didnt feel like eating, he was so anxious to know what Sakura wanted to tell him,"So, Sakura, what do you want to talk about?"

Sakura didnt mind him "Shut up, Naruto! Let me enjoy my food! I'll tell you later!"

Naruto said in a frown "Geez, you're so mean!"

Sakura shouted at him" Well, shut up then!"

Meanwhile..

Kiba looked at Hinata,she didnt talk or eat her food either. _"Why is she acting like this?!"- he thoughht to himself. _Hey, Hinata! Why aren't you eating your barbeque?

Hinata just smiled at him "I just don't want to. I don't have the appetite."

_"That's weird." _Kinba thought to himself, but he didnt mind. He was going to find out later, because right now, he was worried about Akamaru, all alone.

So right after that, they left the barbeque place, while Naruto sat down and he talked with Sakura. Everybody was gone.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands "What do you want to talk to me about, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, with sadness in her eyes,"Oh yeah, Naruto I need to tell you something."

Naruto nervously smiled at her "What is it, Sakura? You're making me nervous. Tell it to me straight."

Sakura had a sigh "I want to break up with you."

Naruto gilped. " What, I guess I didn't hear you right."

Sakura shouted, "I want to break up with you!"

Naruto: laughed even harder."Stop joking, Sakura! I love you and you love me too, remember?"

Sakura said in a more calm tone,"That's what we both thought, lately, I see no sparks, no fireworks when we kiss, the way you look at me doesn't feel special, and my heart doesn't beat fast when you're around. I don't want to keep hurting you, by getting your hopes up. I don't want to fool you any longer. You're boyfriend material, Naruto, but just not for me."

Naruto cleared his throat, "I completely understand, you only tricked me. You don't deserve someone like me, Sakura. I deserve someone better than you."

Sakura smiled, "Exactly."

Naruto stood up walked but still faced Sakura, "Don't talk to me tomorrow. Wait. Don't let me see your ugly face tomorrow. I don't wanna see you anymore."

Sakura just stood there in shock, "Naruto!"

Naruto left the Barbeque Place, went to his apartment and slammed the door, he felt so angry. He felt so pissed. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. He shouldn't cry over someone, who never loved him back. He loved her, ever since the very beginning, yet she never learned to love him back it was only now that he realized love was supposed to be felt not learned. He had one thing on his mind: REVENGE. Revenge on the girl who played with his heart and made him look like a fool, but the question was: How to do it? He thought that if he could make Sakura jealous, Sakura would then realize what a fool she's been and come running back to Naruto's arms. That seemed like a good strategy, but one question: Who would be the pawn or atleast, his partner-in-crime? He then thought of someone and smiled to himself.

"I hope she agrees."

**Alittlebitclumsy: Where's the barbeque?! Oh, 'till next time :DD Thanks forthe reviews, until next time :D**


End file.
